An embodiment of the present invention provides a varactor comprising a bottom electrode supported by a substrate; a tunable dielectric in contact with the bottom electrode and in contact with a top electrode; and an interconnect in contact with the top electrode and capable of being in contact with a voltage source. The top electrode and the tunable dielectric may be encapsulated and the tunable dielectric layer may comprise one of: barium strontium titanate, barium calcium titanate, lead zirconium titanate, lead lanthanum zirconium titanate, lead titanate, barium calcium zirconium titanate, sodium nitrate, KNbO3, LiNbO3, LiTaO3, PbNb2O6, PbTa2O6, KSr(NbO3), NaBa2 (NbO3)5, KH2PO4, and composites thereof. Further, the substrate may comprise one of: MgO, alumina (AL2O3), LaAlO3, glass, sapphire, quartz, silicon, gallium arsenide and any material classified as low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) and the top or bottom electrode may comprise one of: gold, aluminum, copper, nickel, palladium, platinum, platinum-rhodium, and ruthenium oxide, indium tin oxide.